vuelco inesperado
by pipilota
Summary: una bella escondida de la sociedad por su padre, deseosa por ver el mundo exterior sucumbe en los brazos de un hombre que tras una visita nocturna dara mas de un vuelco en su vida.


holaa! esta es la primera vez que publico una historia aqui, asi que espero sean amables conmigo...la verdad, ame estos personajes como muchos de ustedes y mi cabeza vuela cada vez que imagino una nueva situacion en la que esten ellos dos, espero sea de su agrado y la disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo

como todos saben los personajes no son mios =p son de la genialisima stephanie meyer

Capitulo I.

sentía un extraño cosquilleo proveniente de mis entrañas, el viento mecía mis cabellos y mi estomago se encogía ante la velocidad de aquella asombrosa bestia, era un buen caballo, debía reconocérselo a mi padre, quizás una de las mejores adquisiciones que había hecho en los últimos años; entrando en el tema, era mejor que volviera a casa, el odiaba cuando hacia eso, no era para nada bien visto que una señorita montara de esa manera un caballo, menos a esas altas horas de la noche, pero era algo que iba mas allá de mi misma, un frenesí incontrolable.

En la lejanía divise mi casa, como siempre mi padre estaba en el porche con cara de malas pulgas; ocultando mi sonrisa, me vi obligada a olvidar el momento y a actuar de manera usual.

-te he dicho miles de veces que no debes hacer eso

-lo se, lo se, es solo que…...(suspiro) esta bien, lo siento padre

-te ha visto alguien?

y en eso mi mente volvió a divagar, desde que tenia uso de razón, mi padre jamás me había dado tregua, no podía salir de los limites establecidos por el, y cuando llegaban visitantes, yo jamás debía de estar visible, era algo así como jugar al escondite, pero con el, era de manera permanente, así pasaron 17 años, ahora ya era una jovencita, ni la pisca de lo refinada que mi padre esperaba, de hecho yo me veía bastante pequeñita, 1.65 al menos, menudita y de unos normales y aburridos ojos marrones y pelo marrón, en fin el sueño de tooodo hombre…..

-Bella, Bella, Isabella Swan! me estas escuchando, te hice una pregunta?

-a? que? oh! lo siento, no, no, ya sabe que en eso nunca he roto las reglas, le he escuchado sin rechistar, aun cuando nunca le he encontrado razón

-no es necesario que sepas porque, solo debes agachar la cabeza y obedecer

y sin mas me dejo ahí en medio la fría nieve, aun no entendía a que se debía ese extraño cambio, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, mi padre era un hombre muy dulce, extraña vez tenia el ceño fruncido y casi siempre recorría la finca en su regazo a caballo, pero cuando cumplí los diez años, su cambio fue radical, nunca mas sonrió, se acabaron los paseos a caballo y mi encierro se vio cada vez peor…y así hasta el día de hoy.

mis labios estaban morados, mejor entraba antes de que me diese hipotermia, casi nunca sentía frio andando a caballo, creo que era tal la adrenalina, que mi cuerpo no recordaba ese pequeño detalle. cepille mis suelas en la alfombrilla de la entrada y entre, mi casa supongo yo, dado que nunca había tenido parámetros para compararla, era bastante amplia, al menos para las dos personas que vivíamos allí, la mayor parte del tiempo de todas formas la pasaba sola, mi padre salía de amanecida y rara vez llegaba antes de la hora de la cena; cruce el umbral de la puerta y seguí por el corredor rumbo a las escaleras, mi habitación estaba en el tercer piso, mis pasos fueron bastantes cuidadosos pero aun así, el estruendo lo atrajo.

-y ahí vas denuevo, es que acaso tienes dos pies izquierdos?

solo mire, mi enojo era tal que preferí ni siquiera hacerle saber que su comentario me había molestado, mi padre era bastante impertinente cuando se lo proponia, me pare con lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba y seguí subiendo las escaleras, desde arriba grite un suave buenas noches y cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Al fin esa tranquilidad por la que imploraba, me senté suavemente en la cama y tome un pequeño retrato de mi velador, mi madre se había marchado hace ya bastantes años, cuando yo apenas era un bebe, mi padre me dijo que ella no estaba hecha para la vida de hogar, y que sin mas un día se había ido. siempre me he preguntado, que seria ir contra la corriente y desafiar los limites impuestos o sin mas un día desaparecer de la faz del planeta y descubrir las millones de maravillas que debía de tener el mundo, pero siempre llegaba a mi cabeza una fugaz imagen, de mi padre frente a la chimenea, solo, sus ojos tristes me indicaban que había perdido algo muy valioso, y es así como mi subconsciente me jugaba una mala treta y yo terminaba rindiéndome ante sus pedidos, tan solo haz caso y quédate donde estas.

La noche paso bastante lenta y angustiante, típico de los días de frio, y tras un suave silbido del viento mi ventana se abrió de un golpe, uno de estos días debería de arreglarle el seguro, siempre era lo mismo con este aparato, me levante descalza a cerrar la ventana, hacia bastante frio, cuando estaba poniendo el pequeño palito que usaba de traba para la ventana, algo me llamo la atención, había una figura al lado de unos arboles frente a mi, pero eso no podía ser cierto, no eran mas de las dos de la madrugada y con el frio, ninguna persona cuerda podría estar ahí por voluntad propia, fue entonces cuando la figura se movió y callo lentamente ante mis ojos al frio suelo, me tomo menos de dos segundos estar frente a la escalera, bajando rápidamente al encuentro del desconocido, abrí la puerta rápidamente y fue cuando el frio calo mis huesos, en el apuro se me había olvidado ponerme mis botas o algo que abrigara, pero eso ahora no importaba mucho, Salí a la embravecida marejada de nieve y me adentre hacia donde mis ojos habían visto aquella sombra, para mi asombro donde debería haber encontrado un bulto, solo había una pequeño desliz en la superficie, como si algo hubiese estado recostado, pero nada mas que eso, rebusque con la mirada por si se me hubiese pasado por alto algo, por si me hubiese equivocado de lugar, pero no, conocía la finca como la palma de mi mano y podía afirmar que ese era el lugar correcto. Extraño, muy extraño, es que acaso aun no despertaba y mi mente seguía divagando cuando mire por la ventana, heche un ultimo vistazo y volví por donde había venido, mi ropa completa estaba mojada, tuve que sacar una nueva muda, me desvestí rápidamente por el espantoso frio que me recorrió en el minuto, y fue entonces cuando lo vi, ahí en el rincón de mi habitación había una sombra mirándome fijamente, mi corazón latió rápidamente, el me estaba acechando, sus penetrantes ojos dorados no paraban de mirarme, fue entonces cuando me vi arrinconada, mi miedo debió de hacerlo reaccionar, por que soltó un poco el fuerte apretón que me estaba dando.

-no te muevas, no hables, y ni se te ocurra gritar, solo escucha

-…

-muy bien, me dijeron que seria fácil, pero nunca pensé que tanto

-…

-si te dijera que esta vida es una fachada, que en realidad eres mucho mas de lo que aparentas y que tu "padre", no es mas que un cuidador momentáneo me creerías?

-…

pero que es lo que pretendía este individuo, estaba preparándome para ser violada y asesinada en mi propia casa, cuando el sale con esta sarta de incoherencias, que mi padre no lo era, que yo no era lo que creía, que pensaba que haría, que me tiraría a sus brazos en busca de respuestas….

-y si te dijera que tu madre esta mas viva que nunca, y es ella quien me ha mandado a buscarte?

y ahí mi mente colapso, que mi madre que, pero si ella se había ido cuando yo apenas era un bebe, quien era este personaje, que rol estaba ofreciendo en mi vida, seria acaso una pequeña treta para violarme y matarme en el camino?, o realmente me estaba diciendo la verdad?, como siempre confié en mis instintos, esta vez no seria una excepción y cuando mi voz se hizo mas legible, debido a que el susto estaba disminuyendo le dije:

-y si te dijera que no creo nada de lo que me dices, y que quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de mi casa

-tendría que hacer caso omiso sutilmente y llevarte a la fuerza

esto era insólito, me estaba diciendo que no había forma de escapar de sus garras, y ahora había puesto una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su cara, que pretendía, que saliera corriendo detrás de el sin rumbo fijo, fue entonces cuando me di el minuto de analizar a mi atacante, era bastante alto 1.80 al menos, su pelo brillaba, pero no podía ver bien su color, pero mas que nada me eclipsaron esos brillante ojos dorados que me miraban con anhelo, es que acaso eran tantas las ganas de violarme que me miraba asi, hubiese preferido que me llevara antes de inventar toda esa sarta de mentiras, entonces mi atacante se apreto fuertemente el tabique de su nariz, como si se estuviese concentrando bastante en algo.

-ahrgg…..esto es frustrante, no puedo saber que pasa por tu cabeza, es como si me repelieras, es intrigante

y otra vez me perdí en esos gigantes y expresivos ojos, muy bien ya me tenia, ahora que, realmente que estaba esperando para cumplir su cometido

-tu mirada me dice que comienzas a ceder

-que pasara con mi padre?

-nada, se despertara, vera que no estas y sabrá que es la hora

-hora?...de que hablas?

-vaya, vaya, realmente no sabes nada de nada cierto?

-y veo que tu no me lo vas a hacer mas fácil cierto?

me miro incrédulo, creo que no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero que esperaba después de todo no era una señorita refinada como mi padre siempre decía

-aaaaahhhhhrrggg punto me harté! te vienes conmigo ahora, ya esta empezando a amanecer y no me interesa lo que este pasando por tu cabeza, o lo hacemos fácil o nos vamos por lo difícil, tu decides?

-…

-nada?...segura?, entonces esto será mas fácil aun (me tomo en sus brazos)

- es…esp….espera!...que rayos haces! a donde crees que me llevas, bájame!

-vaya, hasta que hablas, sabes eres bastante lenta

-y tu un impertinente, mal educado, egocéntrico, violador de mujeres y acechador

y entonces un dulce sonido entro por mis oídos, su risa era hipnotizante, me eclipso en menos de 3 segundos que era cuando ya estábamos frente a la ventana

-se puede saber de que te ríes? (lo mire con cara de enojo)

-realmente pensaste que te iba a violar, ja ja j aja, para ser lo que eres, eres bastante ilusa lo sabias

-lo que soy?, bueno y que pretendes que piense si me arrinconas a medio vestir entre tus brazos, y ahora me tienes igual a punto de saltar por la ventana?

fue entonces cuando recién se dio cuenta de lo que yo decía, me bajo lentamente mientras se sentaba en la cama

-lo siento, es mejor que te vistas, antes de que nos vayamos, me llegara un buen reto si te enfermas

percibí un leve tono de disculpa en su voz, pero sabia que eso era lo mas cerca que llegaría a una de verdad; me vestí rápidamente bajo su atenta mirada y lo mire expectante

-creo que no me queda de otra verdad? de todas formas me vas a llevar cierto?

-veo que vas entendiendo, te costo entenderlo verdad? ( y denuevo su sonrisa)

-entonces no me queda mas que decir….vamos

-(ojos de plato) no vas a seguir preguntando? no vas a luchar? te vas a ir así como así?

-bueno y que pretendes me has dicho que me llevas da lo mismo la protesta que haga

-si, si ,si es que solo pensé que seria un poco mas difícil

y sin mas me vi envuelta denuevo entre sus fuertes brazos

-espero estés dispuesta abiertamente a lo que se te viene

-y yo no estarme equivocando

y salto por la ventana conmigo en sus brazos, adentrándose dentro del cálido bosque que se empezaba a asomar.

Agradeceria mucho sus reviews con las impresiones, estoy completamente abierta a ideas "CONSTRUCTIVAS" porfavor jajaja no me destruyan a la primera! y porsupuesto muchas gracias por leer mi historia!


End file.
